


I'm Not Cheating!

by Rascalisafatcat



Series: Zoey Allen [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Like Why?, M/M, Ray helps her out, She's not, Why Did I Write This?, Zoey is accused of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Zoey's teachers think she cheated on her assignments. What they don't know is that her brother is just dating a Billionaire Scientist that helps her with her homework.





	I'm Not Cheating!

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote more of FlashAtom. Come end me now. Anyways, Enjoy!

Zoey walks into the West house frustrated after school one day. "Zoe? Everything alright honey?" Joe says. "No." Zoey says groaning in frustration as she sits down on the couch. "What's wrong?" Joe says sitting down next to her. "My math and science teachers are requesting a meeting with Barry, they think I'm cheating on my assignments." Zoey says. "Are you?" Joe says. "Of course not! But they think I am! Ray's been helping me but he only helps me figure out the problems and the equations! They don't believe me." Zoey huffs. "Do you need me to talk to them?" Joe says. No it's fine. Zoey mutters. "They don't want the meeting right away. If I "cheat" one more time then Barry has to come in." Zoey says. Iris was leaning against the wall. "Well have you told them who Barry is dating?" Iris says. "Are you kidding? No. All I told them was he's dating a scientist and that he's been helping me, but they still don't believe me." Zoey says. "Remember when you had this problem with Barry dad?" Iris says. "How can I forget? I got called in so many times." Joe says. Zoey's phone beeps. "It's Cisco. I gotta go." Zoey says. "Thanks for letting me vent Joe." She says. "Anytime." Joe says. Zoey says bye to Iris and she leaves.  

 

***The Next Week***

 

Barry was at a crime scene when his phone rings. He frowns when he sees the caller ID. "Capitan? Can I take this? It's my sister's school." Barry says. "Go ahead." Singh says as Barry walks a few feet to answer the call. "Hello?" Barry says. "Is this Barry Allen?" A voice says. "This is he." Barry says. "Hi Mr. Allen. I'm sorry to bother you but you're being asked to come in for a school meeting. It's about your sister." The Secretary says. "What did she do?" Barry says. "We think Zoella is cheating sir." The woman on the other end of line says using Zoey's full name. "Zoey cheating? She can't be, Zoey would never." Barry says. "That's what she's telling us sir, but we do need you to come in." The woman continues. "When?" Barry says. "Now if that's no trouble." She says. "I'll be Right there." Barry says saying goodbye and hanging up. "Barry?" Eddie says when the CSI comes back. "That was Zoey's school. They think she's cheating." Barry says. "I'm sorry did I hear that correctly?" Singh says in disbelief. Barry nods. "But she." Eddie says. "I know. I'm sorry sir, I gotta go take care of this." Barry says. "Go ahead Allen." Singh says. Barry nods and he leaves.

 

***AT Central City High School***

 

Barry walks into his old high school and checks in. Soon he is being led to the Principal's office he walls into see his sister sitting there with her head down. Her science and math teacher standing side by side with frowns on their faces and her principal sitting at his desk. "Mr. Allen. Thank you for coming on short notice." Her principal says. "Principal Davidson nice to see you again." Barry says. "These are Zoella's teachers Mrs. Johnson and Mr. Smith." Davidson says. Barry shakes their hands. He then sits down. "So what's going on?" Barry says. "Mr. Allen are you aware that your sister has been turning in assignments that look very suspicious?" Johnson says handing Barry a couple papers. "This is her handwriting." Barry says. "Zoella is a smart girl yes but this is very complicated math and she got it all right. No mistakes what so ever." Johnson says. "This goes for her science assignments as well." Smith says. "I think there's a misunderstanding, Zoey isn't cheating. She's getting help from my boyfriend, he's a scientist so he knows this stuff." Barry says. "I told you." Zoey mutters. "Zoey would never cheat she's been taught that it's wrong. I can assure you she's not cheating." Barry says. "How can we trust you?" Johnson says. "You don't have too. But I know my sister. She would never cheat on an assignment or a test." Barry says. "Mr. Allen Zoey can go home for the day." Davidson says. "Am I being suspended?" Zoey asks. "Until we know for sure that you're actually cheating. No." Davidson says. "But Sir." Johnson says. "You may go." Davidson says. Barry nods says thank you and he and Zoey leave going to CCPD.

 

"So Zoey has been accused of cheating on her math and science assignments." Barry says the next time Ray spends the night. "What? That's crazy I have been helping her and oh." Ray says getting the picture. "Yea." Barry says as they get in the bed. "Do I need to go in there and talk to them?" Ray says. "You don't have to do that." Barry says. "If it gets them to stop accusing Zoey of cheating I will do it." Ray says honestly. Barry smiles. "Okay." Barry says. "Great I will go in tomorrow after work." Ray says. "Thank you." Barry says. "Of course.' Ray says. "I just think her teachers don't like her." Barry says. "There's always one or two teachers that don't like a student." Ray says. Barry Yawns. "Come on let's go to bed." Ray says kissing Barry's forehead. Barry nods and snuggles close to Ray and the other man turns the lamp off and  gets himself comfy. Soon they are both fast asleep.

 

***The Next day***

 

Ray pulls up to the school and takes a deep breath. "Okay Ray don't mess this up." Ray says to himself as he gets out of his car and fixes his suit and tie. He walks up the steps and heads into the school. He walks to the office and opens the doors. "This is ridiculous Principal Davidson she's cheating." Ray hears a voice say through the open door of the principals' office. Ray walks up to the desk. "Hi I would like to speak with your principal." Ray says. "He's with a student." The Secretary says. "I know but it's an important issue. My boyfriend's sister is being accused of cheating?" Ray says. The Secretary puts two and two together and nods. I will let him know you're here. She says standing up.

Soon Ray is being escorted into the Principal's office. "Hi sorry to bother you."Ray says. Zoey who was in the office for a false accusation (Again) turns and sees him standing there. "Ray?" Zoey says shocked to see the man here. "Hey Zoe." Ray says. "Who is this?" Mr. Smith says. "Oh sorry, Dr. Ray Palmer." Ray says going to shake the adults hands. Their eyes go wide. "Dr. Palmer how may we help you?" Davidson says. "It has come to my understanding that Zoey here has been accused of cheating." Ray says. "And how do you know Zoey?" Mrs. Johnson says. "Oh I'm dating her brother." Ray says like it's no big deal. "I. Told. You." Zoey says putting emphasis on her words. "I have been helping her on her assignments, I didn't know this would cause trouble." Ray says. "So was she actually doing the work?" Smith says. "Yep it was 100% all her." Ray says. Zoey smirks. "So you helped her figure out the problems?" Johnson says. "Yes. Only on the ones that were hard."Ray says. She was telling the truth. Smith says defeated. "Zoella I believe an apology is in order." Davidson says. Zoey shrugs it off. "It's fine. A little annoying because I wasn't cheating, but it's fine. Can I go now?" Zoey says. "School's about to end soon anyways. You may go." Davidson says. "Come on Zoe." Ray says. Zoey grabs her stuff and leaves smirking as she goes. Zoey was never accused of cheating ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Expect more FlashAtom cause I can't stop writing these two. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love 
> 
> Till next time!
> 
> ~Rascal <3


End file.
